Pokemon:The Chosen One:Book One:Love over Glory
by Rezics
Summary: Okay, so this is the sequel to Journal of a Pokemon Trainer:Book 6: Kanto,and yes, this may be a bit to early, but I didn't want to wait a few the age of 18,Jerome finally becomes a Pokemon Master,and believes his dream is complete, or is it?
1. Battle! Vs Lance

Chapter 1: The Battle of a Lifetime

The Pokemon League had just reopened from maintenance. I had just come back from my training in the Orange Islands and Sevii Islands. My Pokemon had gotten stronger. They were ready to take on Lance. And this time, we were NOT accepting defeat. I had assembled my finest team to take on Lance. It consisted of: Shocker, my Raichu, Ninja, my Samurott, Togekiss, Espeon, Hydra, my Hydreigon, and Donphan.

The cheers of the crowd emanated through the stadium. Through the corridor, I could see Lance. The champion of Kanto and Johto. Or should I say, the former Champion. His reign was ending today.

"Over here, we have the champion! Lance! He specializes in the ferocious Dragon type Pokemon!" the announcer who was commentating the battle said through his booth.

"And now, please welcome the challenger!" the announcer said. "Who has gotten all badges from every region, collected many Pokemon, and specializes in no type at all, Jerome!"

I walked out onto the stadium. The battlefield then changed to something I had never seen before. It had a spot for just about every Pokemon. A jungle area for Bug Pokemon and some electric types like Pikachu and Raichu, a water area, for Water Pokemon, a grassland area for some very common Pokemon like Watchdog and Raticate, a taiga area, a rocky, mountainous area for Rock, Ground, and Fire Pokemon, and finally, a common Pokemon League battle floor (the brown floor with a Pokeball in the middle). This was going to be my chance to prove myself as the greatest Pokemon Trainer of all time.

"This will be a full 6 versus 6 Pokemon battle!" the referee said. "Pokemon cannot cross the borders of this battlefield or else they will be disqualified! This includes Flying type Pokemon, too. The Champion may NOT switch out any of his Pokemon unless they have fainted or are forced to switch through the use of Whirlwind, Roar, Dragon Tail, or any other similar move. Switches may also occur if the Pokemon uses a move such as U-Turn of Volt Switch! The challenger is free to do so, but he may only switch out when the opponent's Pokemon has fainted. Healing items are strictly prohibited! Champion, are you ready?"

Lance nodded his head.

"Challenger, are you ready?"

"You bet I am." I said calmly.

"Then let the battle commence!" the referee set down his flag.

"Go! Gyarados!" Lance said. He threw his Pokeball out onto the water portion of the battlefield. His Gyarados sparkled as it came out of its ball; it was shiny.

"I choose you! Togekiss!" I threw out my Paraflincher. I knew anybody would have a hard time defeating her. She saved my ass in multiple battle through her deadly, flinching Air Slashes.

The screen in the arena depicting both of our pictures revealed our first two Pokemon to the crowd. Well in my case, my second because everyone already knew Shocker would be on my party.

"Raichu?" Shocker tugged at me. He wanted to know why he couldn't battle against Gyarados, having a 4x weakness to his electric attacks.

"Sorry, buddy. I'm saving you for Dragonite." I whispered.

* * *

><p>(Cerulean City, Kanto Region)<p>

"Looks like Lance has chosen his shiny Gyarados, and Jerome has chosen his Togekiss, a deadly Paraflincher. Will Lance have any trouble taking down Togekiss?"

Misty Waterflower, the Gym Leader of Cerulean City laid on her bed. Of course, like anyone else in the region, she was watching the battle of Jerome vs. Lance. She knew that he could defeat Lance. Traveling with him for so many years taught her how good of a battler he was. From watching him battle, her skills eventually made her become one of the toughest Gym Leaders of Kanto.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Indigo Plateau)<p>

"Gyarados, use Substitute!" Lance ordered. I already knew what he was going to do. Under the cover of a Substitute, Gyarados would set up 1 to 2 Dragon Dances. Then, it would use Waterfall, Outrage, or Ice Fang. I couldn't decide which, though, but it was imperative that I figure this out. I decided Ice Fang was the most likely to be chosen, as Togekiss is part Flying type.

"Quick, Body Slam before he gets the Substitute up!" I commanded. Togekiss slammed into Gyarados. Surely enough, sparks flew from Gyarados, meaning it was paralyzed. I looked up at my watch, displaying information on the battle. "The foe's Gyarados is paralyzed! It can't move!"

"Gyarados, try again!"

"Air Slash!" A ball formed on top of Togekiss' crest. It then manipulated the sphere using it wings and threw it at the opponent. Her King's Rock activated, and Gyarados flinched. "Alright, go for an Aura Sphere!"

"It looks like Jerome chose a stalling like technique! He's using Togekiss' Ability, Serene Grace combined with a King's Rock to flinch Gyarados. Along with Body Slam leaving Gyarados paralyzed, Lance will be lucky to get a single hit on Togekiss!" the announcer said. Sure enough, that's exactly what I was using. Chances were few that Gyarados would be able to hit.

After the Aura Sphere attack, Gyarados' health was under about 50%. I just needed to score a few more hits.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance!" Lance commanded his Gyarados to use a move specially made for Dragons and Dragon-like Pokemon. I was hoping Gyarados would be unable to attack due to being paralyzed. If Gyarados could get this move, I would be screwed. I looked up at my watch, hoping for the magical 8 words that determined whether Gyarados would attack or not.

"Gyarados used Dragon Dance!" the watch said.

'Dammit! I'm fuck- wait. Togekiss has Substitute on her!'

Gyarados moved its head back and forth, somehow raising its Attack and Speed. "Togekiss, use Substitute!" Togekiss created a copy of itself, costing about 25% of her HP.

"Gyarados, use Waterfall!" Gyarados' eyes glowed with a bluish aura. It fired water from its mouth and swam in it, charging into Togekiss' Substitute. Fortunately, the substitute didn't break, and I had another few turns to get a Roost and maybe Aura Sphere.

"Togekiss, use Roost!" Togekiss' substitute faded temporarily while Togekiss landed on the ground, roosting. It recovered the HP she lost from making the substitute, and then faded away, leaving the substitute behind.

"The foe's Gyarados is paralyzed! It can't move!" the words showed up on the screen.

"Togekiss, Aura Sphere!" I ordered. I hoped it would knock Gyarados out. Togekiss formed a sphere of energy between its wings and fired it at Gyarados.

"It was a critical hit!" the watch displayed. The remaining half of Gyarados' health was cut. Gyarados fell to the ground.

"Gyarados, return!" Lance said, holding up Gyarados' Pokeball. A red beam traveled from the ball to the fainted Pokemon. The capsule opened up to let the energy back inside.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Togekiss is the winner!" the referee said.

"Togekiss, come back!" I held up Togekiss' Pokeball. I waited for Lance's next move.

"Amazing! Jerome has a full party of six Pokemon with full health, while Lance only has 5 left! What move will Lance make next?" the announcer said.

"Go Garchomp!" Lance released Sinnoh's Dragon Pokemon. It had a four times weakness to Ice, but I had no Ice type Pokemon. Shocker's Hidden Power was a base 70 power Ice, but he was too frail to go up against Garchomp, who probably had Earthquake. I wanted to use Ninja, but I needed to set up Stealth Rock for his Charizard. Donphan also had an ice type move, Ice Shard. It would have to do.

"Go! Donphan!" I threw Donphan's Pokeball onto the field.

"Garchomp's Sand Stream activated!" my watch said. God damn was I lucky. Donphan's ability was Sand Veil. His evasiveness rose in the event of a Sandstorm. Lance was screwed.

"Okay, Donphan. Start out with Stealth Rock!" I ordered. Donphan sent out multiple pointed rocks onto the battlefield. These rocks, regardless, would damage only Lance's Pokemon. Stealth Rock, of course was a common strategy used by most Trainers to inflict damage as soon as the opponent switched out. Of course, in a Champion battle, this would be next to useless, as none of us are allowed to switch out. The extra damage, however, could turn the point in a battle. Such as when Lance sends out Charizard, which then loses 50% of its HP due to its Fire/Flying typing.

"Garchomp, use Earthquake!" Lance said. Garchomp created an earthquake using its feet. However, due to the sandstorm and Donphan's ability, Earthquake missed.

This really didn't matter, however. My next move was to use Ice Shard, a priority move, anyway. "Donphan! Ice Shard, now!" I commanded. Shards of freezing ice formed between Donphan's tusks, he launched them at Garchomp. Despite the super effective damage, Garchomp withstood the attack. His health was at a stable 75%.

"Garchomp, use Outrage!" Lance commanded his Garchomp. Its eyes glowed red and it became engulfed in a red aura. It went on a rampage and attacked Donphan. It continued the attack until Donphan was at one HP. It became confused.

"Donphan, use Ice Shard again!" I wasn't the one to spam moves, but it was the only thing I could use against Garchomp right now. However, through the sandstorm, Garchomp was nowhere in sight. I remembered accuracy also decreases in sandstorms. I could sense Lance was planning something. "Use Rest!" Donphan closed its eyes, and despite the weather, went to sleep.

The earth under Donphan began to shake. Garchomp was using Dig. I had Sleep Talk on Donphan's moveset, so depending on how lucky I was; I might just pull this off.

"Use Sleep Talk!" I ordered. Donphan randomly used one of its moves. It was Defense Curl. If I was lucky enough to get Rollout the next turn…

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw!" Lance commanded of Garchomp. Its hand claw glowed light green as it slashed at Donphan. Thanks to Defense Curl, Donphan was mostly unharmed from the attack, however, and thankfully, Donphan awakened from its power nap.

I knew this was my chance to attack. With Defense Curl already set up, and Garchomp in close proximity, the base 60 Power Rollout was sure to hit. And it could only keep getting stronger.

"Donphan, use Rollout now!" I told Donphan. Already rolled up into a ball, he started rolling at a moderate speed toward Garchomp. Nothing could stop Rollout now. Well, of course, the Sandstorm could stop it due to accuracy, but still…

I heard Lance's voice. The sandstorm blocked out most of what he was saying, but I think he told Garchomp to use Outrage again. Donphan used Rollout again, being locked into the move until it missed or used Rollout for 5 turns in a row. Garchomp and Donphan met head to head, both charging at each other at full speed.

"Donphan held on with Sturdy!" my watch said.

I looked up, back where Donphan and Garchomp had been fighting. Garchomp laid there on the ground, unconscious.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Donphan wins!"

"Garchomp, return!" Garchomp went back into its Pokeball.

"Donphan, take a rest!" I said, the Pokeball converted Donphan back into a form of energy and sucked it back into the ball.

"Now, Charizard! I choose you!" Lance said, probably unaware of the Stealth Rocks I set up earlier. I could see how he forgot, or didn't hear so because of the Sandstorm. Either way, Charizard still lose 50% of its HP on the spot.

"Espeon, I choose you!" I said.

Espeon was my favorite Eeveelution. And, it was pretty fast and deadly. When it first evolved, I thought of it as another girly Pokemon, and was thinking of abandoning it. Then, I sweeped Elesa's whole team with her….

"Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!" Lance ordered. Charizard fired a pulse of energy from its mouth, into the general direction in which I sent out Espeon. Espeon, who was already fast and agile, which was good for dodging attacks, dodged the attack.

"Sunny Day!" I commanded. I knew it would make Charizard's Fire attacks stronger, but it also made Espeon's Morning Sun restore more HP, and clear up this damned weather. The sun's rays grew stronger, and it started to get hotter in the stadium.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Lance said, taking advantage of the weather. Charizard fired a blast of fire from its mouth. Espeon had been damaged greatly, but still had enough HP to make a Substitute.

"Substitute!" I ordered. Espeon created a copy of itself, which flew toward Charizard. Upon instinct, Charizard attacked the copy. This gave me time to set up Calm Mind and Morning Sun. Espeon basked in the sunlight, restoring HP, while controlling the substitute to make it dodge all Charizard's attempts to make 'Espeon' faint. I could see Lance raging at Charizard, trying to tell it that the Espeon he was trying to knock out was a Substitute.

"Now, Calm Mind." I whispered to Espeon, which had been using Morning Sun not 2 feet away from me. Espeon focused itself and raised its Sp. Attack and Sp. Defense stats. Espeon stopped controlling her Substitute, allowing Charizard to make 'Espeon' faint.

"Flare Blitz!" Lance exclaimed. He was well aware that Espeon had used Clam Mind and Flamethrower or Dragon Pulse wouldn't damage Espeon that much. Charizard lit up in fire and charged at Espeon.

"Reflect." I said calmly. Espeon set up barriers that wouldn't allow physical attacks through in front of her. Charizard bumped into one of these barriers, disabling the attack for now.

"Charizard, use Brick Break!" Lance said. Charizard's fist lit up and it punched the Reflect barriers. The barriers broke, and Espeon was now vulnerable to Charizard's physical attacks. "Now, Flare Blitz, again!"

"Espeon use Psychic." The bead on Espeon's head glowed, then her whole body was illuminated in blue. As Charizard charged at Espeon, he glowed blue, too. Espeon used her psychic powers to control Charizard, driving him into the water. When Charizard came back up, he was unconscious.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Espeon wins!"

"Charizard, come back!" Lance said; Charizard returned into the Pokeball.

"Amazing! Jerome still has six Pokemon, and Lance only has three left!" the announcer said.

Espeon looked at me, awaiting the order to return into its Pokeball.

"No, stay out. You could prove handy against whatever Lance send out next."

"Go! Aerodactyl!"

"Espeon use Substitute!" I said. I knew there was something going on.

"Aerodactyl use Crunch!" Lance said. I was right. Espeon had already set up a Substitute, and was now running from the fossil Pokemon. The ancient Pokemon's wing slashed into the Substitute, destroying it. It was now gliding toward Espeon for the attack.

"Protect!" I quickly said. Right as Aerodactyl made its attack, Espeon surrounded itself with an impenetrable energy, protecting itself from the incoming attack.

"Crunch again!" Lance ordered. There was no escape this time. Aerodactyl bit Espeon with its razor sharp teeth. With no Reflect set up, Espeon fainted.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Aerodactyl wins!"

"Espeon, return!" I was down one Pokemon. I pondered on my next Pokemon. I couldn't risk losing Hydra so soon. I needed him to weaken; if not defeat Lance's Salamence and Dragonite.

"Donphan, Ice Shard!" I threw out Donphan. The constant beeping from my earbuds reminded me he was on low health. Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes?

Donphan formed shards of ice between its tusks and fired them at Aerodactyl. However, Aerodactyl did a barrel roll (Z or R twice!) around the attack and continued to fly straight toward Donphan.

"Use Ancient Power." Lance had his arms crossed. He seemed pretty confident, even though he had three Pokemon left on his side, while I had 5. Aerodactyl formed a silver ball in front of its head and launched it at Donphan. Since I was stupid enough not to use Rest again, Donphan fainted. I saw Aerodactyl moving twice as fast that is was before; Ancient Power had increased all its Base Stats…

"Donphan is unable to battle! The winner of this round goes to Lance and his Aerodactyl!"

"Donphan, come back." I held up his Pokeball. "Go! Togekiss!"

"It looks like Jerome has just gone from 6 Pokemon to 4 in a matter of minutes! Folks, this is getting more exciting by the second!" the commentator said.

"Togekiss, I choose you!" I released the Jubilee Pokemon.

"Aerodactyl, use Thunder Fang!" Lance yelled. Aerodactyl obeyed and flew at Togekiss with an amazing speed.

"Stop him with Water Pulse!" I ordered. Togekiss put its wings together, as if forming an Aura Sphere attack, but instead formed a blob of water. It launched it at Aerodactyl, disorienting it. Aerodactyl fell to the ground, confused.

Aerodactyl lost a considerable amount of HP as it smacked into the ground. Instinctively, it tried to attack Togekiss again with Thunder Fang, without orders from its trainer. Togekiss fired another Water Pulse without my orders. Aerodactyl became more confused and was now attacking itself.

"Steel Wing!" I ordered. I knew that Togekiss' Attack wasn't that high, but the super effective damage would at least bring Aerodactyl down to low HP, enough for Togekiss to finish it off with Extreme Speed.

Togekiss' wings became covered in cold, hard steel. It flew at the opponent and slashed her wings at Aerodactyl, who was still attacking itself from confusion. The second Aerodactyl's HP hit about 40%, it ate a Sitrus Berry. All my work to get its HP down… And it eats a fucking Berry…

"Togekiss, Roost." I yelled. Togekiss landed on a tree and relaxed, restoring her HP.

"Aerodactyl, use Screech!" Lance shouted. Aerodactyl produced an ear splitting screech that made everyone in the crows cover their ears. Togekiss was highly affected, as her Defense stat was sharply reduced.

"Okay, finish it off with Aura Sphere!" I commanded. Togekiss formed a sphere of energy between its wings and fired it at Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl dodged the attack, due to its amazing speed from the Ancient Power stat boost he had received earlier.

"Use Extreme Speed to get into the forest area!" I said. I had a plan. If Togekiss could get into the forest area, fly around the trees, due to its lower than average speed for a Flying Pokemon, Aerodactyl would crash into these trees at a speed fast enough to get knocked unconscious.

"Follow it!" Lance commanded. Aerodactyl obeyed orders and flew after Togekiss.

Togekiss disappeared behind the foliage. Soon after, Aerodactyl followed her in.

Soon after this, Togekiss emerged from the trees, Aerodactyl followed, already unconscious from the chase.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! Togekiss and Jerome win this round!" the referee put his flag up.

"Jerome has Lance outnumbered with two of Jerome's Pokemon per one of Lance's!" the commentator said. "Now, Lance only has two Pokemon left! Could he possibly send out his Dragonite next?

"Salamence, go!"

"Togekiss, do you want to stay in battle?" I asked. Togekiss nodded her head. "Okay, then use Body Slam!"

Togekiss slammed her body into Salamence. Salamence's muscles became tense; it was paralyzed. Once again, Serene Grace had saved the day.

"Outrage!" Lance cried out. Salamence became engulfed in a reddish aura and attacked Togekiss. Salamence got a critical blow onto Togekiss, and due to her low Defense stat, she fainted.

"Togekiss is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Salamence wins the round!"

"I choose you, Samurott!" I threw out my Starter Pokemon. Well, technically Shocker was my starter Pokemon, but Ninja was really my first Starter Pokemon from a region.

Salamence continued its Outrage attack. However, due to its paralyzed status, the attack stopped.

"Ninja, use Ice Beam!" I ordered. Ninja shot a beam of freezing ice from its mouth, aimed directly at Salamence.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower at Ice Beam!" the Champion said. The searing hot flames melted the Ice Beam attack.

"Swords Dance." I commanded. Ninja took out both its swords and started twirling them around, like they were mere sticks. His physical attacking power became more powerful as he finished the attack.

"Salamence, use Thunder Fang!" Lance said. Salamence flew at Samurott with electrified fangs.

"Quick, use Slash!" I said. Ninja pulled out one of his swords and slashed wildly at the incoming Salamence, scoring a critical hit. I was thankful Ninja got a crit. Slash's high critical hit rate, its decent power, and a skilled Pokemon was destruction to any opponent, regardless of skill level.

"Ice Beam it while it's vulnerable!" I ordered. Ninja fired one last Ice Beam at Salamence. Sure, it was overkill, but this was a Champion battle.

"Salamence is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Samurott wins the round!"

"And now, Lance is down to his Dragonite!" the commentator said. "Surely, with a three to one advantage, Jerome can pull this off."

"Dragonite, it's up to you!" Lance said in desperation. It was rare that somebody reach Lance's Dragonite. Only those skilled enough to take on 5 dragons and still have some Pokemon left conscious got to see and battle Lance's legendary Dragonite. Few Pokemon Trainers have achieved this; most notably Red and Green from Pallet Town.

"Tail Whip!" I ordered. Ninja seemed confused about the orders I had just given him; but years of battling by my side and its loyalty to me made him obey regardless. He wagged his tail cutely, lowering Dragonite's Defense.

Out of instinct, Dragonite ate its Lum Berry; which I had predicted it was holding. The crowd gasped at what I had just done.

"It looks like Jerome has predicted that Dragonite was holding a Lum Berry, which heals any status problem; like a stat being lowered or confusion from its primary STAB attack: Outrage." The commentator said.

No longer could Lance spam Outrage for six turns at me. He had to think twice before commanding the deadly 120 Base Power Dragon STAB. Confusion could turn the point in a battle. And without that Lum Berry, Dragonite was unprotected.

"Dragonite use Dragon Claw!"

"Ice Beam." I wanted to end this quickly. But, unfortunately, Ninja didn't get a STAB from Ice Beam, anyway. Ninja had already been through a lot, and collapsed upon being hit from the Dragon Claw attack.

"Samurott is unable to battle! Dragonite wins this round!"

"Alright, Hydra! I choose you!" I released Unova's Pseudo Legendary Pokemon. Hydra sparkled as it came out of its ball as usual, indicating it was Shiny.

"Tailwind!" I commanded. A strong breeze began to blow inside the stadium. Hydra took advantage of this, and his speed increased.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Claw again!" Lance shouted.

"Dragon Pulse!" I ordered. Hydra fired three subsequent rays of energy from its mouths, hitting Dragonite right in its face.

Enraged, Dragonite pulled off an Outrage, despite not being told to from its trainer. It became covered in a red aura and charged at Hydra.

"Tri Attack!" I shouted. From each of Hydra's mouths, a small ball of yellow, red, or blue formed. These represented the attack elements of Electric, Fire, and Ice. Hydra launched these spheres at Dragonite. The Ice sphere dealt super effective damage on both of Dragonite's types; Flying and Dragon. The Electric sphere dealt super effective damage at its Flying type. Fire did barely nothing.

"Dragonite, Draco Meteor!" Lance ordered. Appearing out of nowhere, several meteors rained down onto the stadium. Two of which hit Hydra, dealing super effective damage. Hydra crashed into the mountain part of the battlefield.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle!" the referee said. "Dragonite wins!"

"Looks like both Lance and Jerome have their signature Pokemon left! Will Jerome's Raichu triumph over Lance's Dragonite?"

I looked down. "Shocker, I choose you!" I pointed at the battlefield.

"Wait, are you sure you can handle Dragonite?" I asked. I was beginning to doubt my decision I made at the beginning of the round.

"Raichu!" he responded brightly.

"Let the final battle…" the referee put his flag up. "Begin!" he brought down the flag swiftly.

"Shocker, Hidden Power!" I ordered. Shocker's Hidden Power was Ice. Its IVs allowed it to get 70 base power from the attack, too. Shocker formed a light blue sphere between its hands and fired it at Dragonite.

Lance noticed that the attack was super effective on his Dragonite.

"Hidden Power Ice?" he shouted across the battlefield to me.

"Yup, and you're going down with it!" I responded.

Lance smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Shocker, use Rain Dance!" I ordered. It started to rain. Thunder crackled from the sky.

"Dragonite, use Hurricane!" Lance commanded. Dragonite flapped its wings, creating a massive gust. The gust's speeds reached about 100 miles. Despite this however, Shocker stood sturdy as ever. The Flying based attack did barely anything to him.

"Thunder, now!" I ordered. Shocker raised his tail and summoned a lightning bolt from the sky. The lightning bolt struck Shocker's tail and he discharged the amazing amount of energy through a super charged Thunderbolt.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rage!" Lance ordered.

"Get to the forest area with Extreme Speed!" Using the speed boost from Extreme Speed, Shocker made its way into the forest area of the battlefield.

"Dragonite, burn down the forest." Lance said calmly. Dragonite flew into the forest and released a stream of flames from its mouth, burning the wood.

With the deed done, Dragonite exited the portion of the battlefield and waited.

I was starting to get worried. What if he didn't get out of there in time?

The last flame was extinguished by the rain. Nothing but the burned segments of trees remained. Dragonite had killed my Raichu…

Dragonite released a roar, proclaiming itself as the victor of the battle.

"Raichu is assumed to be unable to battle." The referee said. "The winner is-"

A crackling sound came from above. A Thunderbolt attack struck Dragonite, with no attack in sight.

'Oh, yeah!' I thought. 'Shocker has defeated Dragonite before by getting onto their backs, remaining hidden, and then striking them when they're not aware!"

"Dragonite, slam him into the ground." Lance said, realizing that Shocker was on Dragonite's back. Dragonite stopped hovering in place and fell, back first into the ground.

When Dragonite landed into the ground, a huge crater was made; along with the usual dust cloud. When the dust finally cleared, both Pokemon were standing still, ready to receive orders from their trainer. Neither of us said a word. The crowd in the stadium-and probably those watching on TV- were quiet, too.

Dragonite finally gave in. It collapsed from all of the attacks it had taken from Ninja, Hydra, and Shocker.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Shocker and Jerome win the battle!" the referee exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new Champion of Kanto!" the commentator yelled into his microphone.

"We did it!" I shouted.

Shocker came to me, and then, collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Instinctively, I pulled out his Pokeball and recalled him into the ball.

I darted through the various tunnels and corridors to the Pokemon Center.

"Hang in there… Hang in there…" I said quietly.

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter 1)<p>

Oh… My… God… So, after my really shitty first attempt at this a few years ago, this really shows how much I've improved. From barely two thousand words to nearly five thousand words. Of course, some battles were extremely short, and I apologize for that. I just really dislike writing battles. I can handle 6v6 on weaker Trainers, but Elite Four and Champion? No… Just no…

Well I'll be rewriting this entire series because half of what I ever did was really, really, really short.


	2. Disappointment

Chapter 2: Disappointment

I finally reached the Pokemon Center. The weight of my Raichu finally hit me as I placed him onto the reception desk.

"Can you heal him?" I asked. I was worried. He almost died the first day I used him for battle. And I was not losing him on the day I became Champion.

"Of course I can. It will take a few days, though. He is severely injured." The Nurse Joy said. "The survival rate is 100%." She added.

I took a sigh of relief. I handed her the rest of my Pokeballs. She put them on a tray and walked to the back to put it onto a healing machine.

"Now, let me show you where you'll be staying." Nurse Joy said, walking out the door. I followed her.

"My name is Claire." She said, leading me across a bridge. "You can call me that, since we'll be in contact very often."

We reached a circle of mansions. There were 5 in total, each forming a semicircle together. The largest mansion was the middle, while the other two to the right and left were a medium size. I figured that I would be living in the middle house, as I was the most powerful Pokemon Trainer in Kanto.

Lance walked out of his new mansion, his stuff already moved into his new, smaller, house. He was followed by his Dragonite, who looked pretty pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Jerome. Dragonite's pride took the best of him. And very rarely has he been defeated in battle." He said to me.

"No problem." I replied. I reached over to shake Dragonite's 'hand', trying to make up to him. However, the Dragon Pokemon refused, using Flamethrower on my hand, trying to injure me.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice try. You get used to being caught of fire after raising a Charizard." I told it. I was so used to being on fire, being electrocuted, having high pressure water shot at my face, and many other hazardous things, I could barely be harmed by even a lightning bolt, or a flamethrower.

Quickly, Dragonite tried to use Extreme Speed on me. Lance quickly pulled out its Pokeball and recalled it. A bluish beam shot from the Pokeball to Dragonite. The beam made contact with Dragonite, and it retreated to the Pokeball's button and disappeared.

"I'll take the tour from here." Lance said. Claire nodded, and rushed back to the Pokemon Center to prepare other trainers for the Pokemon League.

"This is your house." Lance said, as we reached the largest of the five mansions. "It has 6 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, a large kitchen, a large dining room, a large living area, and 18 training rooms. 17 for each type, and 1 for a variety of each Pokemon type. "Here are your keys and your prize money." He handed me a single key and a check for… 1 million dollars?! I was rich!

I unlocked the door. I placed my bag down onto the floor and headed straight toward the PC and called Professor Juniper.

"Congratulations on your victory!" the Professor greeted me.

"Thanks, Professor." I thanked, "Could I get my Charizard, Dragonite, Jolteon, Breloom, Starmie, and Gengar?"

"Of course, Jerome." She said. "I just need your other six, first."

"I don't have them. They're being healed right now, and I just wanted to train." I replied.

"Okay, then. Just make sure to give six back once your other team gets healed." Professor Juniper said. "Also, congratulations on becoming Champion of Kanto!"

"Thanks, and tell my mother I said 'hi'."

"Sure thing." She said. I shut the computer off and headed toward one of the training rooms.

"Go! Jolteon!" I said. I was battling against a Water-Pokemon AI. Water Pokemon were a very, very common type to face off against, and it was a good idea to train against them. The room was very large, to fit even giant Pokemon like Kyogre, Gyarados, and Wailord.

"Go! Quagsire!" the computer said.

Quickly, I pulled out my Gengar's Pokeball and Jolteon's Pokeball. I recalled Jolteon with my left hand and threw out Gengar with my right. "Gengar, Hypnosis!"

Gengar fired a ray of circles at Quagsire. Upon contact, the Water/Ground Pokemon fell asleep. "Now, Dream Eater!"

The computer started to ring. "Ugh. Stop the battle." I said.

"Quagsire, return." The computer recalled the Pokemon League's Pokemon.

I pressed the button on the computer.

"Hello, Jerome." Claire showed up on the screen. "Are you settled in?"

"Yes I am. Thanks for asking." I said.

"Well, the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, Misty wants to speak to you." She said. "Do you want me to patch her through?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The screen flickered. Misty showed up on the screen this time. Her appearance had changed. Instead of the usual yellow shirt and blue shorts, she was wearing a blue swimsuit and a light blue jacket.

"Yes, he's okay." I said, predicting exactly what she would say. After years of battling, your prediction skills are fucking amazing. As a Trainer you must always predict that the opponent will switch into a type advantage. But as a person, once you know somebody in depth, you can apply this tactic and predict the very words that come out of a person's mouth.

"Hey, how did you know what I was about to say, Mr. Pokemon Master?"

"Simple. Remember that first day we met on Route 1 all those years ago?"

"Jerome, that was only 8 years ago." Misty said. "And of course I do."

"Well, the very first words you uttered to me were 'is your Pikachu okay?'." I explained my logic behind my words.

"Okay, then. Well… How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You should really check out the stuff in this place, though. The couch feels great to sit on, the Internet speeds are amazing, and the fridge… It's stuffed with food!"

"Some things never change…" I heard Misty saying silently.

"I heard that."

"I have to go clean the pool now." Misty said, about to shut off her computer.

"Wait, don't leave yet. I… I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV)<p>

"What do you mean you're sorry? You've done nothing wrong." Misty said, calmly sitting back down.

"It's… It's just how I never called you once while I was off in Johto. And I only ran into you once when I was in Cerulean to get the Cascade Badge. Then, I only heard of you when I was training in the Sevii and Orange Islands." Jerome said. "It was selfish of me to just think of how many badges I had, or thinking of strategies instead of thinking about my friends."

'Does he really care about me like that?' Misty thought to herself.

"Don't blame yourself… You were out on your adventure." Misty looked into Jerome's brown eyes. She sighed silently, remembering how she had fallen in love with him.

"And then that once, when those jerks who called themselves the '_Invincible Pokemon Brothers'_ almost killed you with those Tentacruel…" Jerome said angrily. "I swear if I was there I would beat their asses."

'He really does care about me… Maybe I can tell him what I've wanted to for so many years now…' Misty thought. She placed her hand on her heart, as she remembered the pain she had felt taking the Poison Sting attacks. But the greatest pain she felt right now was different… As her friendship with Jerome got stronger, he would put his body… even his life in danger to save her. But then she realized. It wasn't Jerome who saved her. It was Gyarados, who had grown angry and broken out of its cage.

"I remember hearing about the battle from Professor Oak…" he sobbed. "Even after I reminded myself every time I had the chance to, I still didn't call… I can't forgive myself for that…"

"Jerome, please… Stop blaming yourself!" she said. "You can't just say things like that! You'll never be there to help every time something happens. Sometimes, you have to let things happen their own way. That's the only way you'll be able to truly learn from your own mistakes; both as a Pokemon Trainer and as a person. Plus, you were fulfilling you dream and I was doing mine."

Misty burst into tears, not being able to bear seeing her friend in such a mental anguish. She stopped, however, as she heard rustling sounds from the computer. She looked up.

"Heh… Remember these?" Jerome held up the handkerchief and lure Misty had given him when she left him to become the Gym Leader of Cerulean City shortly after Jerome had competed in the Pokemon League of Hoenn.

"You still have those?" Misty asked, shocked.

"Of course I do. Every night I would pull them out, and it would remind me of you." Jerome said. "I missed you every day."

"So… You really did miss me?" she gasped.

"Of course I did." He nodded.

"But we've only been apart for a few years!"

"Because I…" Jerome started.

Misty's heart pounded. She knew this would reveal Jerome's feelings about her. A single drop of sweat dropped from her head. She imagined him saying the three magical words that would determine her future. The three words that would allow her to express her true feelings to the one and only Trainer she had ever loved.

"Because… you're my best friend."

A breath of disappointment escaped Misty's mouth. All of this… For nothing. Week after week she would reject trainer after trainer, no matter how promising or strong they were, all because of her love for him.

She could see that things were different, and that he didn't have the same feelings that she had for him. Misty had lived for eight years with hope, waiting for the day he would call and proclaim his true feelings for her.

Suddenly, Misty was engulfed with a sudden coldness she had never felt in her life.

All of those years… Wasted…

"Are you okay, Misty?" Jerome asked.

Misty forced a weak smile. "Yes… I am… I think Daisy needs my help now. I'll talk to you later."

She ended the call. A tear dropped from her right eye and slammed heavily onto the keyboard. Finally, she burst into tears and flung herself onto her bed, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow.

The dim light of the moon shined onto a picture next to her bed. Placed into it was a picture of a trainer with a Raichu who had just broken her heart.


	3. The Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

* * *

><p>(Jerome's POV)<p>

It had been two hours after my conversation with Misty. I slid under the sheets of my bed, exhausted from my battle. Although it had only been a mere twenty minutes in battle, I was exhausted. The heat from Espeon's Sunny Day, the sand in my eyes and clothes from Garchomp's Sand Storm… I had one hell of a day.

I turned on the TV. I usually liked to sleep with the quiet noise of the TV to bore me to sleep. I read the time on the alarm clock. 12:19, 10-12-18. I wanted to call Misty again to see why she acted so weirdly just before the call ended, but it was too late for that. I decided to call her again in the morning.

"Well, goodnight Shock-" I realized my trusty Raichu was not with me.

"…er…" I finished.

I dozed off around 5 minutes later.

* * *

><p>(The Dream)<p>

I opened my eyes. Every part of my body, down to my very bones, was freezing. Unlike most of my dreams, I was standing in a black space. There was absolutely nothing except… Suddenly, something burst into life in front of me… Was it a… crystal ball? I hoped this was a future telling dream…

I touched the sphere. Its warmth soon engulfed my entire body. I felt much better. I felt I had had enough. I tried removing my hand from the ball; it was stuck to my finger. I tried prying it from my hands. However, my sheer stupidity made me screwed over.

The sphere started to distort. I felt like waving my hands over it, saying how I could tell the future. The picture within the ball started to clear up, making it easier to see. It gave me a vision I had never seen before.

It was Misty. She was lying on her bed, the sunlight illuminating her orange hair. To me, she had never looked so attractive to me in my life. My lips formed a faint smile. Then, I realized there was something wrong. She wasn't breathing, and her skin was deathly pale. She wasn't sleeping; she was dead.

The ball distorted again. This time, the image showed a crowd gathered under an oak tree. I noticed that everyone under the tree personally knew Misty. Every Gym Leader in Kanto, her sisters, Elorm, Amanda, Professor Oak, my mother, even Bill was under that tree. I noticed that a single person was missing; me. I noticed the surrounding landscape was… Cerulean Cape… Misty's favorite place in all of Kanto.

I looked beyond the crowd, and noticed a priest. Standing behind a box… Wait… A _coffin._

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to say our farewells to Misty Waterflower, who tragically ended her life yesterday. The cause of her grief is currently unknown, but we pray to God Almighty that he take her under her wing and grant her eternal rest. May she rest in peace."

Then, I saw Daisy, Lily, and Violet. All three had their hands in their faces. I saw mom going over to them, trying to comfort them.

I focused my eyes onto the tombstone. It read:

RIP

Misty Waterflower

August 20, 2000-October 13, 2018

Here lies Misty Waterflower, caring Pokemon Trainer of Water-Type Pokemon, whose beauty is surpassed only by her selfless generosity.

The vision faded into darkness once again. Suddenly, all those who had attended the funeral came to life around me.

"You bastard…" Elorm said. He punched me right in the face.

"You should've learned by now that friends are worth more than your titles… To think you're my own son…" Mom said.

"She died because of you! If you had never met that day, she would still be here now!" Daisy said.

Even my own Pokemon were blaming me.

"Rai…" Shocker used Thunder on me.

Espeon used telekinesis to blame me. "You make me ashamed to call you my trainer…"

Gyarados whacked me with his tail.

Jolteon and Shocker used Thunderbolt on me.

"Go to hell." Amanda spat on me.

Violet picked me up by the collar, choking me. She kneed me in the stomach. "You murderer. You killed my sister!"

She continued holding me in that position until I was about to die. My vision faded.

* * *

><p>I woke up. "Holy shit." I cried out. I looked at the alarm clock again. 6:00 AM… I might as well just treat myself to a late midnight snack. I opened the fridge.<p>

'Cake… Ice cream… Soda… Screw it. I'm too damn hungry.' I slammed the fridge shut.

I walked to the couch and turned on the TV. It showed a battle between Ruby and Stephen Stone for the Champion of Hoenn. If I had a dollar for each time Ruby, Stephen, and Wallace fought for Champion… I'd be rich…

Once again, I dozed off.

I woke up again, this time I didn't have a nightmare.

I realized my Pokemon were ready to be taken. I rushed out the door and headed straight to the Pokemon Center.

"Claire!" I yelled as I entered the building.

"Hello, Jerome." She replied happily. "Here are your Pokemon." She held up the try, containing five Pokeballs.

"Here, could you transfer these to Professor Juniper in Unova for me?" I asked, handing my six Pokemon on hand to her.

"Of course." She took the Pokeballs. "Also, here's your Raichu."

The doors that led into the emergency room opened. A Chansey working in the Pokemon Center rolled out a cot carrying Shocker.

He smiled at me.

"We didn't expect him to be up and running so ready!" Claire said. "But, he's a strong Pokemon, and here he is."

"Thanks." I said, pulling out my PokeGear. I dialed Misty's phone number. No pickup. I dialed the reception desk number for the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym.

"Hello, this is the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. This is Daisy speaking."

"Hey, Daisy, could you get Misty for me? I need to speak with her. She wasn't picking up her phone."

"That might be a problem, Jerome…" Daisy replied.

"Why would that be?" I asked.

"She locked herself into her room this morning." Daisy said.

"Crap, I'll be right there!" I said.

Right as I was exiting the Pokemon Center, Elorm showed up.

"Hey, dude." He said. "You gonna watch me battle Lance?"

"Nah, bro. I have to get to Cerulean."

"Okay. Just make sure to write down my battle." He said, walking over to Claire

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

Yeah, I'm pretty sure Misty would have been born around the '80s, considering that Pokemon RGBY take place around 1996 if you count the release date as time a game takes place (not counting remakes). Also, that last line. I swear, whenever I talk about redoing this story to Elorm (real life, we know each other irl, we go to the same school), he always asks to get his battle into the story.


End file.
